Mickey and Goofy's Discovery of The Missing Ship (Disney's Halloween Short)
Mickey and Goofy's Discovery of The Missing Ship is an upcoming Halloween themed crossover/ comedy short featuring Dana Scully and Fox Mulder from the X-Files as special guests. Category:Halloween SpecialsCategory:The X-FilesCategory:Mickey MouseCategory:GoofyCategory:Donald DuckCategory:CrossoverCast: Bret Iwan As Mickey Mouse Bill Farmer As Goofy Tony Anselmo As Donald Duck Christopher Lloyd As Ludwig Von Drake Hynden Walch As Minnie Mouse Christy Carlon Romano As Daisy Duck Gillian Anderson as Dana Scully David Duchovny as Fox Mulder Mitch Pileggi as Walter Skinner Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo in the end) Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn (cameo in the end; in her new design) Plot: Mickey, Donald and Goofy along with Mulder and Scully were being stranded on an missing u.s navy ship had disappeared few days ago as soon after a group of all navy sailors were died tremendously due to premature aging which involved with this conspiracy known as Philadelphia experiment. They were also intent to solve through out this mystery quickly as possible while they discovered by facing an accelerated rate as they became unaware of it otherwise that might cause them to age unnaturally. Story: Mickey firstly met up with goofy to visit Ludwig Von Drake at the military hospital by get in contact with Mulder and scully intent to found out what did happened to those three remaining surviving us navy sailors, Mulder did believe Mickey that ship went mysteriously disappeared somewhere near California after us navy sailors were rescued but only some of them were died of premature aging. Back in the FBI headquarters Mulder then informed skinner about this case of mysterious situation was behind of this evidence it's related to Philadelphia experiments has been programmed by US. Navy during world war II when the government were intense to try to find the way that turns the entire ship invisible to radar system once mentioned by mickey mouse to Ludwig Von Drake. When Mulder left skinners office behind along with scully. Mickey and his friends would need to go with it. Tempt to solve those strangest mysteries in help with Mulder and scully would lead them to find out immediately, and investigate the missing us navy ship was located in the middle of the sea far between San Fransisco. Before that at the California they sent on the sail to the abandoned ship in the darkest fog in depths of waters. They made their way to enter inside the ship and firstly check up the crews dining room. Rating: Rated PG for supernatural action and rude humor. Transcript: *Main Article: Mickey and Goofy's Discovery of The Missing Ship/Transcript Trivia: * This is the very first 19 minute Halloween special short that features Mulder and Scully from The X-Files. * In 2018 When Disney having a contract with fox network to help for doing with this animation project and they also to have a special consent from 20th century fox and Chris Carter. * This scene was revealed that mickey, Donald and Goofy were looked aged about 10 years older. * This is an special short has being partly shared with cultural references, most notably from the scenes from original The X-Files episodes such as End Game, The Host, Three of the kind, F. Emasculata and Dod Kalm. * This is only one scene that scully wore an medical mask to handle an example from a corpse of us navy sailor while Mulder gone with goofy and mickey to find another evidence. Category:Disney Specials Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Halloween Specials Category:The X-Files Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy Category:Donald Duck Category:Works about Philadelphia Experiment Category:Halloween episodes Category:PG-Rated films Category:TV-PG Category:Mystery films Category:Mystery Category:Supernatural horror Category:Dark comedy